The Dream
by Kristybabe
Summary: Elena awakens from a dream so real, she wonders if it really happened. She confronts Damon to see if her dream was a part of his reality.


**A/N: I got inspired by some ladies in the DE circle who were talking about a scene where Elena saw Damon as he just got out of the shower, so this is what came out of that inspiration. I hope you like it! Oh and reviews make me happy ;)**

**Listen to Prism #1 by Stateless if you'd like. It is a total Delena song :) Enjoy!**

**And of course, I don't own the characters, they belong to the show and to LJ Smith. Oh and I borrowed THE DE scene from 'Rose.' I hope it translates well! :)**

* * *

Elena shot up in bed, gasping for breath.

Panting, she wiped her forehead of the sweat that had accumulated there during the night.

She was dreaming of the night she got rescued.

In her dream, she walked into her bedroom to find him sitting on her windowsill.

"_Cute pjs," Damon teased lightly._

_She jumped, slightly startled. Seeing him, she put her guard up. "I'm tired Damon."_

_He stood up and began walking toward her, holding up her vervain necklace. He was smiling genuinely. "I brought you this."_

"_I thought that was gone," Elena replied, surprised._

_He shook his head, his smile slowly disappearing as he winked at her. _

"_Thank you," she breathed. She reached for the necklace, only to have Damon pull it back toward himself. _

"_Please give it back," she said, alarm quickly spreading across her face._

"_I just have to say something." Damon's face seemed to fall with the realization of what he was going to tell her._

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace," she demanded._

"_Well… because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." She could tell he was struggling. That he was completely out of his comfort zone. That he was on the verge of breaking down. _

_Considering this, and considering she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, she replied, "Damon, don't go there."_

"_I… I just have to say it once," he breathed, closing the space between them until they were face to face. "You just need to hear it."_

_She just stood there, looking into his eyes. Her breath was slow and shallow. She was preparing for the worst._

"_I love you, Elena." Damon whispered. "And it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this: I don't deserve you. But my brother does."_

_Shocked, Elena just stared up at him and into his eyes where she could tell that he truly believed everything he was saying. That he loves her. That he doesn't deserve her._

_She saw him starting to lean forward as if he was going to kiss her. Leaning back slightly and taking a deep breath, she parted her lips as she realized that with an admission like that, he deserved something in return, if only for just this moment. _

_Instead, he pressed a kiss on her forehead and lingered for just a moment. Pulling away, he stared down into her wide-open eyes. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he said, voice thick with emotion. His hand caressed her face. "But you do."_

_A single tear fell from Damon's eye as he compelled her. She felt her eyes begin to close. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes flew open._

The moment she opened her eyes in her dream, clutching her vervain necklace, she awoke from slumber.

There's no way that could have happened, she thought to herself. It was all just a dream.

Her heart was racing. She would never be able to get back to sleep now. She had to know. Was it just a dream or was there some truth her subconscious wanted her to uncover? Folding back the covers, she eased out of bed and padded across the room. Throwing her robe over her pajamas and slipping on some sandals, Elena opened the door to her room and started down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

* * *

Opening the door to the Salvatore boarding house, she tentatively took a step inside. The house was quiet and even the signature fire was missing from the fireplace. It was still early. The sun was just peaking through the curtains, showing the first signs of daylight.

The only sounds she could hear were the water running through the pipes. Curious, she climbed the stairs to find the source of the sound. Coming to a door she had never seen open, she peeked inside.

A dark, masculine charcoal gray covered the walls. A king-sized four-poster bed sat in the center of the room with dark red draperies hung over the top and spilling down the sides. The bed was covered in soft gray sheets that appear to be newly vacated. There were two side tables. Each had lamps with shades that matched the drapes over the bed.

On the left side of the room, a desk resided beside the large bay window. Elena walked over to investigate the contents that lay atop the mahogany. There was handwritten sheet music strewn about and scribbled upon. A copy of Call of the Wild sat on the corner, looking worn and well read. She saw an empty highball glass resting on a coaster as to not ruin the wood.

A glass case on the wall above the desk housed an old gun, likely one Damon had used during the Civil War. The plaque on the case stated, "M1841 Mississippi Rifle."

Elena took in the large bay window with an inviting window seat. The view from there was of the woods surrounding the back of the boarding house. It seemed peaceful there, on that window seat. Like one could curl up in the afternoon sun with a good book and just relax.

A large bookcase filled half of the wall opposite the window. In it were a variety of books, all looking a little worse for wear. On either side of the bookcase were two identical doors. One was slightly ajar and steam was escaping from the room beyond it.

Gasping, Elena backpedaled as realization dawned on her.

She backed into the open door, causing it to close with a loud thump. Turning back towards the bathroom door, her eyes locked with his as he was stepping out of the doorway, her surprise met his amusement.

Her jaw dropped at the very sight of him. His signature smirk was painted across his face. His hair was soaking wet, water dripping from the dark strands down onto his broad shoulders, making trails down his chest and rippling torso towards the low-slung black towel that was draped around his hips. She could see a small trail of hair that disappeared into the little that was covered by the towel. The muscles of his lower torso formed the shape of a 'V'… yet another part of him that seemed to draw her eyes downward.

"Well, hello Elena," Damon drawled, quirking his left eyebrow to match his smirk.

Elena exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Damon, I…" she started, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"… came into the wrong room?" he finished for her. "Stefan's room is just a few doors down, though you already know that, don't you." It wasn't a question.

She swallowed hard.

"It's a little early for a visit, don't you think?" Damon chuckled. "And Stefan's not here. He's taking an extended hunting trip. Killing innocent bunnies and golden retriever puppies and all that. He's supposed to be gone for a few days. I thought you would have known that, Elena."

"I… I did know, I mean I do know that," she stammered. She was backed against his closed bedroom door, fingers gripping the grooves in the wood.

"Well, what can I do for you then, Miss Gilbert?" Damon bowed forward and came back up without the smirk on his face. His eyes were smoldering. Burning bright and aqua blue, they seemed to peer into her very soul. The Adam's apple in his throat bobbed up and down once and she could see the same emotion in his face that appeared in her dream. He was swallowing back his emotion. His hope that she was here for him and him alone.

Elena felt an ache in her chest that she'd never felt before. It seemed to be splitting her heart in two, ripping her insides apart. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. She wanted to hold him and comfort him and take his pain away.

Closing her eyes to break the eye contact that was tearing her apart, she took a moment to consider the thoughts that had just crept into her brain. She cared for Damon. Deeply. A lot deeper than she had ever let herself think about. But what could be done about it? Technically, she and Stefan weren't together anymore, though she knew she still loved him.

This is my chance, she thought. To see if the feelings for Damon she had locked away deep down inside her, the ones that hadn't surfaced until that day really meant something.

But first, she had to know. She had to know if what she dreamt was real, or if it was just her feelings rushing to the surface, too powerful to be kept behind lock and key and powerful chains.

"I came here to see you, Damon," she whispered. She leaned forward and took two steps away from the closed door. Damon hadn't moved from the spot he stood since he first saw her.

She saw hope spring into his eyes for just a moment before he hardened his gaze. "Continue." He looked her in the eyes once more before walking towards the closet and disappearing inside.

Elena took another step forward only to be met by a half clothed Damon blocking her way. His lower half was now covered in slim, dark, blue jeans. He was approaching her personal space, purposefully making her uncomfortable, that she knew. Staying strong, she squared her jaw and said, "Is it true?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Elena. I'm not a mind reader," he smirked again. "Well, actually, I am. But since you've got that nifty little vervain necklace on, I'm going to need you to elaborate." His face returned to its previously stony appearance. His eyes bore down on her, willing her to forget what she came there for and run in the other direction.

"Here," Elena said, keeping her resolve as she removed her necklace. "See for yourself."

Damon's eyes went wide. He grabbed her hand that was holding the necklace. Hard. "Put it back on, now," he bellowed.

Standing her ground, she shook her head. "I want you to see this." Closing her eyes, she took her mind back to the dream. His hand was still in holding hers firmly. She felt him slip inside her mind and the feeling that followed surprised her. She felt like she was being enveloped in warm silk from head to toe. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she shivered from the feeling of it. She felt at home, yet that place was completely different than the home she currently resided. The ache in her chest was reduced to a dull roar.

She replayed the dream in its entirety and she felt his hand soften around hers. Her chest began to ache again with the raw emotion the dream was drawing up. Her body was leaning forward slowly. She thought she would fall forward until she felt her forehead rest against his. Her heart was racing and her breathing was quick and painful.

Elena suddenly realized that she wasn't just feeling her own emotions. The warm silk that was enveloping her was filled with sorrow and longing. And with something else that was trying to stay back in the shadows of his mind: love. She could only detect a slight trace of it, but it was still there.

As the dream ended, she opened her eyes. Elena was met with the sharp blue gaze that was only inches away. A single tear had escaped his eye. Dropping the necklace she held, she instinctively raised her hand and wiped the tear away with her fingertips.

He brought his free hand up to her face and gently swept her hair behind her ear. Damon held her face in his hand and swept his thumb over her cheek. "It's all true," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "I'm not good enough for you. I don't deserve you. Stefan, he's the one-" Elena stopped him by placing the pads of her fingers against his lips.

"I'll be the judge of that," she murmured, lifting her hand away from his mouth. "Why did you compel me to forget?"

"It was selfish of me to tell you my feelings in the first place. So I took them away. You didn't need the extra stress. And I didn't need the heartache of hearing your rejection. Again." Damon closed his eyes and took a step backwards. Elena felt the separation from his body and his mind. The two feet of space between them felt like two miles.

She realized that the admission he had just given her must have been hard on him. To open up your heart again and again, only to have it ripped apart over and over.

He turned away from her and headed towards the bay window. Damon sat upon the window seat and leaned his forehead against the window as if to cool it from the heat that occurred just moments before.

Elena stared at him for a moment before rushing to him. Stopping in front of him, she reached forward and pulled his face away from the window. "Damon, I.." she began, until she saw the look on his face. His eyes were storms, racked with turmoil, and they seemed to look right through her. She had both hands cupping his cheeks as she felt the rush of emotion flow through her.

Without thinking, she brought her mouth to his, tasting the salt from his tears. He went completely still and she felt his eyes widen in shock, eyelashes sweeping against her face.

After just a moment, he returned the kiss, his eyes closing. He appeared to be softly savoring the feel of her lips against his. Elena opened her mouth just slightly and increased the pressure of her lips on his. She felt his hands wrap around her face and work their way into her hair. They tangled through her soft strands, pulling her closer towards him.

She felt one hand moving down her robe-clad body and settling on her hip. Then she felt him pull her slowly toward him as their kiss deepened. She felt the edge of the window seat against her knees, so she climbed up and into his lap, straddling him. Elena wrapped her legs around him and tangled her hands in his hair.

Damon opened his mouth and she felt his tongue slip between her lips and begin to explore her mouth. Her tongue met his as her hips began to move on their own accord. She could feel him growing beneath her, his arousal matching hers.

Suddenly, she felt the warm silk enveloping her again as he made his way into her mind. He mimicked the motion with his arms so they were completely wrapped up in each other.

Elena broke the kiss, gasping for breath. She opened her eyes and saw his bright blue ones staring back at her. He brought his hand to her face again and she leaned into it, closing her eyes and smiling.

She had never felt as alive as she did in this moment. Opening her eyes and placing her hand against his, she looked right into his gaze and nodded her head.

Removing his hand from her face, he untied her robe and slid it over her shoulders and down her arms. He took a firm hold on her behind and began to stand. She tightened her legs around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and showered his face in gentle kisses. Damon walked them over to the bed and placed her on the edge, leaning into her. He devoured her mouth, tongues dancing and savoring the taste of the other. He began to lean Elena backwards into the soft sheets, tilting her head away from him. Damon trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the hollow between her neck and shoulder. She felt him taste her flesh there and she cried out to him. "Damon," she called. "Damon, please."

"Elena, I need to hear you say it," Damon whispered into her ear. He was giving her a choice. He had always let her make her own decisions and live with the consequences. It was one of the things she loved about him. She realized her mind had answered for her, and she knew he heard it. But he was still waiting for her to say it.

"Damon," Elena said, voice dripping with pleasure. "Share blood with me. Please, Damon, I need you."

Elena closed her eyes as her head fell backwards against the bed. She heard Damon inhale before plunging his fangs into her neck.

Elena felt her world collapse around her as she dove into a world of ecstasy. She felt her blood leaving her body and flowing into Damon. His hands and his mind were caressing her, holding her close to him as she poured her very soul into him.

She felt Damon lift his head away from her neck and felt a piece of her go with him. Her eyes flew open in panic, frantically searching for his. Their eyes met and she saw him biting into his own arm before offering it to her. She took his arm with both hands and brought it to her lips. Elena instantly felt the power of Damon's feelings for her flowing into her very being.

Damon rolled off of her and pulled her on her side so he could taste her once again. She felt his lips at her wound and in that moment they were linked: mind, body, and soul. Elena felt a flame burning inside her with the intensity of the love shared between two people who have long searched for each other. She felt that if she were ever separated from Damon again, she would lose the fire that burned so brightly inside of her. She wouldn't feel as complete as she did now.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt him lift his head away from her again. Then, he pulled his arm away from her mouth. Her heart sank a little bit until she felt his fingertips on her cheek, slowly caressing her face. Opening her eyes, she saw his face just inches from hers. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he lay next to her on the bed. She reached out and trailed her hand from his chest down to his stomach, relishing in the smoothness of his skin. Elena slid her arms behind his back as Damon pulled her to him.

They lay intertwined for hours, taking pleasure in holding each other. In feeling each other's skin, drinking each other in with their eyes. They had found each other. Twin flames, now burning as one.


End file.
